The present invention relates generally to conveyors and more particularly, to a sanitary conveyor that may be easily assembled and disassembled.
There is a need for a conveyor that may be easily assembled and disassembled without the need for tools or additional fasteners for certain components and that is customizable with respect to its intended use and location. There is a further need for a sanitary conveyor that has parts that are capable of being interchangeably used with other like sanitary conveyors.